


Want it

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, roughsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: A bad guy who no one wants to mess whit but am not like no others pussy who are in there knees for that jerk or he's team because me and my group have balls to stand up for our selfs.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Losing you time_

Dean p.o.v

I am walking on the streets reading a book of 115 chapters that I brought 4 days ago and I have one chapter left.

I feel someone took my book and I look up mad.

"give it back"!

I say trying to reach for my book but he was taller than me so I couldn't reach.

"Came on,you can do it Ambrose.reach it"

he say and I cross my arms and look at him crossing my arms.

"What giving up already baby"

he say and I kick him on the leg but it looked like it didn't hurt him a bit

"Seth please just give me my book back" I say and he shook he head.

"Nah ah.you not getting it back until you say sorry for kicking daddy"

 I sigh and look at him and he shook the book

"Came on swallow that huge ego  that you have and say that word or you going home whit out the book"

"I am not saying sorry so you can keep the book.i have many more" I say giving him a smile

"Oh yeah.you think you smart Ambrose.just look at what I do to you book"

he say trowing it at the floor and stepping it ripping some pages out.

He laugh and pick some pages up trowing it to me,I smile and and shrugged skipping away,I hear him tell my name mad.

"this is not over Ambrose"!

I ignore him smirking and fixing my glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

\--two days later--

Dean p.o.v

Am seating down at the bench whit my legs cross reading another book that has 145 chapters and am at the 20 chapter and I barely stared yesterday.

When I hear a group of guys laughing,I look up and saw that it was Seth group.

 

I shrugged and drink a little of my juice that I have in a container and continue reading.

Seth p.o.v

"Dude I don't know how we gonna get him .i mean he's not an easy one like others dumb asses that we have apologizing and on our feets"

Finn balor say chuckling and looking at him  reading and smiling.

I cross my arms and couldn't help myself but stare at he's crossed legs.

dirty thoughts pass through my head and i quickly shook them off my head

"Actually no one of he's groups is"  
Alexa say looking at him too

"Came on.i have an idea "

 

I say and we went towards him and I took he's book closing it and giving it to Carmella.

 

"It's nice to see you again baby"

 

I say smiling at him and he stood up, fixing he's black skirt that was a little below he's ass looking up at me.

 

"Aww thanks.you such a sweetheart" he say smiling and I give him a look.

"now why don't you be a good boy and apologize for what you did last Friday oh and get on your knees or you would just need to find another book and another glasses"

i say taking he's glasses off and he just smile At me

"watch out"

he say and I feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn around and it was Roman who's he's older brother.

"You have 3 seconds until you give me he's stuff or you would get you ass in the hospital if you make it"

I stare at him directly in the eyes and he did too.

"came on sethie just give it  to him.you don't want rommy to be piss"

i turn around and look at a Dean who was giving me a sweet smile.

"came on swallow that ego you have" 

he say mocking what I say to him Friday.

l give him a death stare and he just keep a sweet smile on.

i trow he's stuff on the floor.

"if you want it.picked up"

i say smirking when I feel a huge pain on my back and next thing I knew Roman was on me.

"Roman stop"!

dean say and pull Roman off me and got between me and him.

i slap him hard and Dean jaws drop and that got Roman even more piss but I just chuckle and smirk at him while Dean hold him back.

"you better wish Dean is whit me 24/7 because If I see you again no one else is gonna save you from the beating am gonna give to you"

 

"i don't sweat you Roman"  
I say winking at them.

"came on Roman you need to calm down"

dean say grabbing Roman hand and they walk away.

i turn around when I feel the same pain again and Roman was in top of me again trowing punches at me.

dean p.o.v

"ro you gonna get in trouble"

i say in a sweet tone and then Seth got in top of him

"get off him Rollins "!

i say and pull Seth off Roman trowing him on the side and randy as well as finn help him up; aj styles and joe hold Roman when Seth grab my leg and make me fall on my behind he pin my wrist above my head and I try to get him off me.

"let him go or i promise this you end rollins"!

roman yell

we look at each other eyes for a moment

"this isn't over ambrose" he say and let go off me,i seat up and he smirked walking with he's group then the bell rang and I stand up walking with my group.

asshole and he's right this is far from over....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> don't forget to give me a kuddo and comment on what you think is gonna happen next.  
> Or whatever is on ya beautiful mind mind.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> ~mrs_lopez


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

_stay away_

" _you gonna have you ass kick.i promise you sethie bu,ro is gonna make you he's bitch"_

_dean p.o.v_

i put my glasses as well as my normal clothes on my locker closing it and putting the lock on.

"how's roman"?

sami zayn say seating down and i put my foot next to him so i can pull my sock to my knee

"he's better at least not wishing to murder someone"

i say chuckling and stretch a little 

he chuckle as well

"oh look who's here.my favorite two guys the slut and the nerd.ya should do a romantic movie or something i mean ya are for each other"

john say coming with finn and randy 

"aww guys ya ship us.how cute of you guys and guess what?i ship you and randy as well.hear this i even came up with a ship name  _cenaton_ "

i smile and look at john who frowned and randy chuckle crossing he's arms

"ah dean.dean.dean.dean.you know we not fags like you and this underdog are"

john say and push me

"leave him alone jerk"

sami say standing up 

'stay out of this zayn'

finn say pushing sami down and randy slap he's head 

i look at him and he push me again

"what you gonna do.ambrose.ha"

he say and went to my face

"you know you should wear a condom on your head because if you gonna act like a dick you may as well dress like one"

i say and hear chuckling and john look over and they clear there throats and we stare at each other when someone open the door and it was rollins.

_great_

he look at me and lock the door smirking at me 

i give him a look and he walk towards me 

"you 3 take care of zayn.i would like to personaly take care of this one"

he say without breaking eye contact with me and john nodeded shoving he's shoulder with mine.

"you have two options in here ambrose.one you get in you kness and apologize to me as well as to tell you brother to not ever fucking touch me again or two i claim you right here"

i chuckle

"you wouldn't because that would prove that you are just as gay as i am"

he shove me against the wall and put hes hand on the waistband of my shorts fingers in my boxer

"you really want to try me"

he whisper on my ear and bite my earlobe softly 

i clear my throat 

"roman would know something is going on because he knows me too well"

"then i guess i should do plan b"

he was gonna pull my shorts down but got off me by aj styles and seth  look at him.

"stay away from what's mine"!

"yours"?

he look at me  and grab my neck kissing me on the lips 

 

 


End file.
